Flash: Legends of Today
"Legends of Today" is the eighth episode of season two of the live-action superhero fantasy series The Flash and the thirty-first episode of the series overall. It was directed by Ralph Hemecker with a teleplay written by Aaron Helbing and Todd Helbing based on a story treatment by Greg Berlanti and Andrew Kreisberg. It first aired on Wednesday, December 1st, 2015 at 8:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Flash was developed for television by Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg, and Geoff Johns. * This is the first chapter in a two-part crossover event. This storyline continues in the "Legends of Yesterday" episode of Arrow. * This episode is production code number 3J5658. * This episode had a viewership of 3.937 million people, which is up by .479 from the previous episode. * This episode is included on the Flash: The Complete Second Season Blu-ray collection. The collection was produced by Warner Home Video and released on September 6th, 2016. * This is the fourth episode of the series directed by Ralph Hemecker. It is his second episode from season two. He previously directed "The Man Who Saved Central City". His next episode is "Paradox". * This is the eighth episode of the series co-written by Aaron Helbing. It is his third episode from season two. He previously co-wrote "Gorilla Warfare". His next episode is "The Reverse-Flash Returns". * This is the eighth episode of the series co-written by Todd Helbing. It is his third episode from season two. He previously co-wrote "Gorilla Warfare". His next episode is "The Reverse-Flash Returns". Appearances * This is the first appearance of Vandal Savage. He appears next as the main antagonist in "Legends of Yesterday", and then becomes the main villain for season one of DC's Legends of Tomorrow. * This is the first appearance of Hawkman, whose civilian name is Carter Hall. Quotes * Felicity Smoak: How come you didn't tell me Zoom broke your back? Oh, I'm so glad you're okay. * Barry Allen: So this is what it's like dating her? * Oliver Queen: More bruises from her than from Deathstroke. .... * Thea Queen: I'm not changing my nickname. I like Speedy. * Cisco Ramon: Are you familiar with my body of work? If you are, then you know I can come up with something so much better than Speedy. * Thea Queen: Why don't you get a haircut and then maybe we can talk about it. * Cisco Ramon: I think you're just mad because my conditioner game is on point. .... * Carter Hall: You're Priestess Chay-Ara. I'm Prince Khufu. And we're lovers. Soul mates. We've been partners for 4,000 years. We're drawn to each other in each life, and after we die, we reincarnate to find each other again and again and again. And now that I've found you, we should really get out of here. * Cisco Ramon: Okay, Romeo, why don't you pump the brakes. * Carter Hall: These people cannot protect you from Savage any longer. * Oliver Queen: Do you know who Vandal Savage is? * Carter Hall: In every lifetime, he hunts us down and kills us. He's done it 206 times, and I'm not planning to make it 207. * John Diggle: Why does he kill you? * Carter Hall: His life force is tethered to ours. Every time he kills us, he becomes more powerful. You do the math. * Cisco Ramon: You're 0 for 206, and you still think you're her best bet? * Barry Allen: Okay, so what we need to do is just find Savage and get rid of him. * Carter Hall: Well, you can't get rid of him, my friend. * Barry Allen: Oh, yeah? Watch us. * Malcolm Merlyn: out of the dark It might be harder than you think. * Barry Allen: Is that the only way this guys know how to enter a room? * Malcolm Merlyn: My associates tell me Savage left Star City a few hours ago. * John Diggle: For where? * Malcolm Merlyn: We're not quite sure. But I assume after his run-in with you, he realized he needed something more powerful to complete his mission. We think he's trying to locate the Staff of Horus. * Thea Queen: Sorry, what is that? * Carter Hall: It's a relic from our past. An ancient and powerful weapon. If Savage gets his hands on it, it's going to be nearly impossible to stop him. * Cisco Ramon: Since when did our lives suddenly become an "Indiana Jones" movie? .... * Felicity Smoak: "Felicity, the magnetic-arrow gag will never work." Yes, it will, my love, because I am really smart. And guess what, Oliver. It did work. * Oliver Queen: Felicity, honey, it's a little hard to fight with you doing that in my ear. * Felicity Smoak: Oh, I totally forgot that this is an open line. Keep doing what you're doing. Make smart decisions. See also External Links * * * * * * Category:2016/Episodes Category:2015/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories